Sigilosa e Inteligente
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Lleva toda la noche apartando ramas con el estómago crujiendo. No puede ignorar la llamada al banquete. Ella también necesita algo. - Reto Noche de Supervivencia - Gui


**Gui:** RESPUESTA al **Reto Noche de Supervivencia** del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera. Me ha costado un poco escribirlo pero espero que haya quedado bien. Tenemos a **La Comadreja** de protagonista en la noche previa al Banquete.

**Disclaimer:** Agradezco a Suzanne Collins por crear a esta chica tan maja.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigilosa e Inteligente<strong>  
><strong><em>un solo objetivo: sobrevivir<em>**

Solo tiene que aguantar hasta el amanecer. Aunque el estómago lleva dos días rugiéndole como nunca lo había hecho (y eso que no suele tener comida en casa). Ahora le guarda rencor a la tonta de Distrito 12. Peligrosa, oh si, volar así las provisiones de los profesionales... Puede que al principio se echara a reir, sí, pero cada vez hay menos gente a la que robar comida y ella necesita algo para conseguirla. No sabe cazar, no como Distrito 12 o los dos de Distrito 2. Esos tres son de lo peor. Distrito 11 por lo menos no se dedica a matar a los demás incluso sin saberlo. Y el chico del Distrito 12 es un cero a la izquierda, claro. No cuenta.

Lleva toda la noche apartando ramas para llegar a la Cornucopia. En silencio. Recordando cómo pronunciaron su nombre en la cosecha, cómo se dedicó a ser más flexible, más rápida, más sigilosa de lo que ya era. En vez de aprender a lanzar un cuchillo o a cortar un cuello. Pero ya daba igual. Ahora todo se jugaba en el Banquete. O por lo menos, los demás se jugarían la vida y ese tipo de cosas que llevan haciendo el tiempo que llevan en la arena. Ella con el incendio tuvo más que suficiente. Necesita esa trampa, o cebo, o lo que sea que le hayan metido en la mochila con el número de su Distrito. Lo necesario para conseguir comida.

No sabe lo que querrá Distrito 11. Parece que en su mundo está tan tranquilo. Con la cantidad de cosas que se llevó en el baño de sangre de la Cornucopia, no debería faltarle nada. Sabe, por el contrario, que los Distrito 2 necesitan mantas o algo con lo que no congelarse de noche. Ahora se dedican a encender fuego de y dormir con un ojo abierto. Ya les ha visto así, acurrucaditos. Les ha robado algo de lo que cazan y queman para comer. Son unos brutos sanguinarios. También ha seguido a Distrito 12. La despertó la noche del anuncio del emparejamiento. «Peeta», gritó. Ella ya estaba fastidiada pensando en que la gente aliada era más fuerte para que Distrito 12 y sus flechas y sus ganas de matar de hambre se lo recordase. Así que la siguió. El tal Peeta estaba tan mal que los dejó entretenerse y se fue a robar las presas que habían caído en antiguas trampas de la "chica en llamas". Si el chico sigue vivo le falta poco. A lo mejor necesitan medicina desesperadamente.

Hace un frío horrible. Pero da igual. Se dedica a frotarse el cuerpo dentro del cuerno de la Cornucopia. Falta muy poco. Realmente poco. Distrito 11 está tras las hierbas largas que hay más allá del lago. Es el mismo sitio donde lo vió cuando se reía por las provisiones hechas pedazos. Distrito 12 debe de estar cerca, no la ve ni la oye, pero casi podría sentirla. Cómo está indecisa. Cómo es tonta. Cómo le va a odiar por tener la mejor idea.

A veces le sorprende que a nadie se le haya ocurrido en toda la historia de los Juegos del Hambre ser rápido. Pero da igual. Hace un rato ha oído a la chica Distrito 2. Ya están todos. Y ella se prepara. Hace frío, pero menos. El vaho sale de su boca abierta. Se prepara para echar a correr. Respira por la boca. Entrecierra los ojos, ya que ve bien. El sol acaba de aparecer. Una línea, y la mesa del banquete empieza a surgir de la nada. Si su plan fuese huir, ya se habría colado por el agujero de la mesa. Pero no está aquí para huir de la arena. Está para alcanzar la mochilita. Un cinco bien grande. El resto de las mochilas no le interesan. Ni siquiera las mira. Tiene el tiempo suficiente para visualizar cómo va a alargar la mano derecha hasta ella. Mira la esquina izquierda más cercana de la mesa... y suena el ruidito que indica que la mesa está estable. Sale corriendo, pasa por la izquierda, alarga la mano derecha, agarra la mochila y se pone como objetivo alcanzar la sombra que escapa perseguida por la luz del sol. Sabe que lo ha conseguido porque nadie se mueve. Todos quieren su mochila y nadie quiere perseguirla. Todos envidian su idea. Pues bien por ellos. Que se maten entre sí. Y sin un pensamiento más, sigue corriendo para entrar en el bosque.

* * *

><p>Fin. ¿Qué tal fue? Espero que bien, si os gusta, a votar! Pedidme el link.<p>

**Gui**  
><strong>SdlN<strong>


End file.
